Celebration of Barney
Celebration of Barney is a Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures Chronicles episode to appear in YouTube or Google Drive in the near future. Plot Barney is having a special celebration and the Peanuts and VeggieTales gang have to help up. Elsa shows up in the party and sings "Once Upon a December" (with Anastasia's voice and permission). Then she thanks Barney before she leaves. Songs *"Be Our Guest" (Disney on Ice version) - Lumiere *"That's Why We're Here" - Woody and the rest *"Just Imagine" (''An Adventure in Make Believe ''version) - Barney and the rest *"Big Things Too" - Junior Asparagus *"Once Upon a December" - Elsa the Snow Queen *"I Love You" (1991 - 1995 version) - Barney and the rest Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Scooter Carrot, Alice, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Michael Darling, John Darling, Tinker Bell, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex,Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, Boog and Elliot, Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Bigweld, Wonderbot, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel Springer, Crank Casey, Aunt Fanny, Dexter, Dee Dee, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Cow and Chicken, Mac Foster,Bloo, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Princess Tiana, Louis, the Rugrats Gang, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, the Electric Mayhem, and Walter), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack and Zipper, Baloo, Kit Cloudkicker, King Louie, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Nani, the Recess Gang (TJ, Vince, Mikey, Ashley, Gretchen, and Gus), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Milhouse Van Houten, Ned Flanders, Rod and Todd Flanders, Principal Skinner, Krusty the Clown, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Big the Cat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Cosmo the Seedrian, Chris Thorndyke, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Pac-Man, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown and his family, Joe Swanson, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Minerva Mink, Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Mike and Sulley, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., and Sargeant Calhoun appear in this episode *Elsa the Snow Queen will make a guest appearance singing the Anastasia song "Once Upon a December". *This is another time where "I Love You" is sung at the end. *After "I Love You" Barney will thank the viewer for coming to his party. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures Chronicles